crazyplanetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Planets Wiki
Crazy Planets is a game created by Playfish on the Facebook platform. Like all Playfish games, players can purchase Playfish Cash to buy virtual goods in the game. Gameplay centers around missions on various planets and meteors using a variety of weapons to destroy enemy robots. Additionally, players collect coins, experience points, and gems while on missions, and can collect metals from their own planet as well as friends' planets once per day. Coins can be spend while on a mission for power ups, such as increased damage or restoring health, and can also be spent to customize your home planet. Experience Points (XP) will increase your level when you collect enough. Gems are used, in conjunction with metals, to upgrade or purchase new weapons. 08:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Social Elements the enemy suck so crazy like marven Weapons You begin the game with two weapons, a Bazooka and Grenades. Certain medals require the use of specific weapons. A player's weapons can be used when they are on a team, so upgrading your weapons helps your friends if they have you on their team. To upgrade a weapon, you must spend some combination of gems and metals or you can spend Playfish Cash. Bazooka You begin the game with this weapon. It fires rockets over a long distance and is easy to aim at closer ranges. *Level 1: 25 damage. **Starter Weapon** *Level 2: 31 damage. 20 Opal, 20 Agate, 20 Steel, 20 Zinc *Level 3: 38 damage. 35 Opal, 35 Agate, 35 Steel, 35 Zinc *Level 4: 44 damage. 60 Opal, 60 Agate, 60 Steel, 60 Zinc *Level 5: 50 damage. 100 Opal, 100 Agate, 100 Steel, 100 Zinc Grenade You begin with this weapon as well. Grenades can be thrown short distances, and have a tendency to bounce. *Level 1: 30 damage. **Starter Weapon** *Level 2: 38 damage. 20 Agate, 20 Emerald, 20 Zinc, 20 Nickel *Level 3: 45 damage. 35 Agate, 35 Emerald, 35 Zinc, 35 Nickel *Level 4: 53 damage. 60 Agate, 60 Emerald, 60 Zinc, 60 Nickel *Level 5: 60 damage. 100 Agate, 100 Emerald, 100 Zinc, 100 Nickel Cluster Bombs The cluster bomb fires a rocket similar to the bazooka. However at the top of its arc it splits into three smaller rockets. At close range, the rockets can be aimed so that two or three mini-rockets will hit the target. *Level 1: 15 damage x3. 40 Amethyst, 20 Citrine, 30 Copper, 20 Silver *Level 2: 19 damage x3. 55 Amethyst, 25 Citrine, 40 Copper, 25 Silver *Level 3: 23 damage x3. 80 Amethyst, 40 Citrine, 60 Copper, 40 Silver *Level 4: 26 damage x3. 120 Amethyst, 60 Citrine, 95 Copper, 60 Silver *Level 5: 30 damage x3. 200 Amethyst, 100 Citrine, 150 Copper, 100 Silver Energy Sword A melee weapon that must be used when you are right next to the enemy target. It causes a lot of damage. There is some risk of taking damage from exploding robot parts when making a kill since you are so close, especially if you are downhill from your target. However robots tend to blow up and pieces fly away from you when you use this weapon. *Level 1: 50 damage. 40 Amethyst, 20 Sapphire, 40 Silver, 20 Lead *Level 2: 63 damage. 55 Amethyst, 25 Sapphire, 55 Silver, 25 Lead *Level 3: 75 damage. 80 Amethyst, 40 Sapphire, 80 Silver, 40 Lead *Level 4: 88 damage. 120 Amethyst, 60 Sapphire, 95 Silver, 60 Lead *Level 5: 100 damage. 200 Amethyst, 100 Sapphire, 150 Silver, 100 Lead Big Boomer This weapon fires a special rocket that doesn't cause damage directly. Instead it plants a spike that buries into the ground. If the spike is hit by another weapon, it causes a massive explosion with a large radius. Although the spike can't penetrate shields (but will bounce off to land elsewhere) the blast radius can. *Level 1: 100 damage. 30 Sapphire, 30 Ruby, 40 Lead, 40 Platinum *Level 2: 125 damage. 40 Sapphire, 40 Ruby, 55 Lead, 55 Platinum *Level 3: 150 damage. 60 Sapphire, 60 Ruby, 80 Lead, 80 Platinum *Level 4: 175 damage. 95 Sapphire, 95 Ruby, 120 Lead, 120 Platinum *Level 5: 200 damage. 150 Sapphire, 150 Ruby, 200 Lead, 200 Platinum lucky wormhole bomb A strange missile launcher that the player wears on their heads to use. The player aims anywhere on the planet and can hit an enemy with the damage listed below: *Level 1: 30 damage. 50 Ruby, 100 Topaz, 100 Platinum, 50 Gold *Level 2: 38 damage. 65 Ruby, 130 Topaz, 130 Platinum, 65 Gold *Level 3: 45 damage. 100 Ruby, 200 Topaz, 200 Platinum, 100 Gold *Level 4: 53 damage. 160 Ruby, 320 Topaz, 320 Platinum, 160 Gold *Level 5: 60 damage. 250 Ruby, 500 Topaz, 500 Platinum, 250 Gold Rebound Ray (Try to make the beam rebound before hitting a target. When the ray firsts comes out, it is green. The longer it is in the air, the more colours it turns into. The order is: green, yellow, orange and then red. When it turns red and hits an enemy, it damages it with the fullest potential. WARNING: The ray will always try to curve upwards!) *Level 1: 50 damage. 30 Emerald, 40 Topaz, 55 Nickel, 55 Platinum *Level 2: Unknown *Level 3: Unknown *Level 4: 80 damage *Level 5: 100 damage Ice Rocket This weapon fires an ice shard that will freeze enemies when struck. If it hits an obstacle instead, it will shatter harmlessly. Frozen enemies will try to break free on their turn. If they fail, they'll take damage and remain frozen. If they succeed, they will take no damage and be able to immediately make an attack. There is a trick that this weapon is used mostly in 'Trick and Advantages' below. *Level 1: 15 damage. Unknown *Level 2: 19 damage. 40 Opal, 40 Amethyst, 55 Nickel, 55 Platinum *Level 3: 23 damage *Level 4: 27 damage *Level 5: 30 damage Enemy Robots There are a variety of enemy robots. Some have more hit points and more damaging weapons, others have special movement abilities and unique attacks. Galaxies and Planets Tricks and Advantages Weapons needed: Homing Missile; Ice Rocket; Big Boomer; Two or more players. 1. Set one player with the homing missile far away, at least a quarter of the planet away from the target. 2. Shoot a Big Boomer missile at the target. 3. Use the Ice Rocket to freeze all players close to the target. 4. The person stationed a quarter of the planet away shoots the Big Boomer missile. 5. Everyone who is close to the target who has been frozen should be freed by the blast, but not harmed. Critical reception 1UP.com criticized the lack of participation from other Facebook users and the inability to upgrade weapons quickly without resorting to micropayments. The difficulty curve was considered a problem, with "boring" grinding required to progress at some points. Overall, Crazy Planets was deemed adequate, but did not compare favourably with the Worms franchise. References Category:Playfish Category:Facebook Category:Browse